1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an isolated, synthetic preparation of a novel neutrophil-specific chemotactic factor (NCF), monoclonal antibodies having specific binding affinity for NCF and a clone containing the complete coding sequence for NCF.
2. State of the Art
Activated monocytes/macrophages produce various mediators that cause inflammation. Among them are chemotactic factors which cause white blood cells to migrate into inflammatory sites where these factors area released. Neutrophils, the dominant leukocytes attracted by the chemotactic factors, are believed to play a critical role in the inflammatory reactions. Such diseases as rheumatoid arthritis, idiopathic pulmonary fibrosis and certain pathological inflammatory changes in many other conditions are believed to be caused by neutrophils and/or their products. However, a specific pro-inflammatory mediator released by tissue macrophages and other cells in response to imflammatory stmuli and leading to neutrophil-rich leukocyte accumulation in host defense and disease, has not heretofore been identified and isolated.